Harry Potter und der Fluch des Djinn
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Mein fiktiver achter Band von Harry Potter. Was nützt es in die Vergangenheit zu blicken? Was war das war und ist nicht mehr von Belang Ein rätselhafter Fluch bedroht die Zaubererwelt und die, die Harry liebt...
1. Prolog

Harry Potter und der Fluch des Djinn

Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und die anderen Figuren gehören auch nicht mir. Diese Fanfic spielt kurz nach Harrys Ausbildung, im Prinzip wäre das als der niemals existierende 8. Band und ich verspreche, das wird es in sich haben. Der Prolog hat noch nicht viel mit Harry und Co. zu tun, aber das wird im ersten Kapitel sofort geschehen. Vielleicht verwirrt der Prolog etwas, aber da ich euch (bis auf kleine Ausnahmen) für hoch intelligent halte, denke ich, dass ihr auch da durchsteigen werdet. So der Rest wie immer, Fanpost an meine Mailaddy Kleine Sache noch. Djinns mögen es gerne, wenn sie geschwollen daher reden können, also wundert euch nicht, wenn die Djinns reden. Des Weiteren erwähne ich sie hier mit Rassen, Rängen und Namen, also nicht durcheinander bringen.

..::~::..

„_Was nützt es in die Vergangenheit zu blicken?_

_Was war, das war und ist nicht mehr von Belang"_

..::~:::

_**1) Prolog: Der Fluch des Djinn**_

..::~::..

Die Dao platzte ohne Ankündigung in die flammenden Gewölbe. Sofort kam auf einem Feuerkissen eine Dienerin des Efreetis herbeigeeilt, um ihr den Weg zu versperren.

„Nun, wenn das mal nicht die erhabene Beya Sucubus ist! Sie, mit dem göttlichen Antlitz und den mächtigen Muskeln. Schädelspalterin und Herrin der Unterirdischen! Welch' ein besonderes Vergnügen. Leider... ist seine Eminenz, der große Efreeti Mirza Gubishbuskin, mal wieder von einer herausfordernden Partie Schach gefesselt und kann keinen Besuch empfangen. Vielen Dank, dass ihr uns mit eurer Anwesenheit beehrten und..."

„Genug von deinem Geplapper!" Die Dao ließ ihre gewaltige Faust in das Gesicht der Dienerin fahren und schleuderte sie mit einem einzigen Hieb quer über das gigantische Schachbrett Mirza Gubishbuskins.

Vorsichtig betrachtete die Dao ihre Faust: das Haar war von der Berührung mit dem niederen Djinn versengt.

„Beim nächsten mal sollte ich wohl meine Axt mitbringen." murrte sie.

Die Djinn stampfte über das Schachbrett und schlug die unsichtbaren Spielfiguren zur Rechten und zur Linken von sich weg.

Von der anderen Seite ertönte ein furchtbares Gebrüll.

„Wer wagt es, den ehrenwerten Efreeti Gubishbuskin bei seinem Vergnügen zu stören? Welcher dümmliche, unverschämte, hirnlose..."

Die ehrenwerte Dao ging auf den riesigen Djinnlord zu und schubste dabei die Schachkönigin zur Seite.

„Ich bin es, Beya Sucubus, jene, die die Berge zum Erschüttern bringt! Ich verlange eine Audienz mit seiner Eminenz, dem Prahlhans, dem rußspuckenden König der Küchenfeuer!"

Der gigantische Efreeti lief noch roter an, die Flammen um ihn herum züngelten wütend. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du es bist, du unverschämte Hexe! Wo ist meine Dienerin?"

„Ich habe sie verbannt. Wenn du für einen Augenblick mal aufhören kannst, dumm herumzureden, dann hätte ich etwas Dringendes mit dir zu besprechen."

Die Dao warf den Sack zu Boden, den sie die ganze Zeit getragen hatte. Ein Stöhnen war zu vernehmen, als der Sack auf dem Boden aufprallte. Danach war Stille.

Der Efreeti verschränkte seine gewaltigen Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Ich habe deine Gegenwart hier auf der Insel lange genug geduldet, mächtige Kieselspalterin, Schreckgespenst der kleinen Tiere! Doch nun bist du zu weit gegangen! Ich werde dir eine Chance geben, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Wenn du versagst, dann wird dir und deinen pathetischen Kumpanen mein Hass zuteil werden, bis niemand von euch mehr lebt!"

Die Dao stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und formte ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Die Flammen warfen Lichtreflexe auf ihre dunkel gebräunte Haut und ihre wilden schwarzen Haare.

„Ein weiterer Djinn wird gesegnet werden!" verkündete sie und erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Die Augen des Efreetis öffneten sich noch weiter. Er nahm seinen Blick von der Dao, während seine Flammen kaum merklich schrumpften.

„Unsinn!" sagte er leise.

„Lass uns keine Spielchen spielen, großer Efreeti." sagte sie in einem sanfteren Tonfall. „Wir kennen beide die Antwort auf diese Frage. Würde ich selbst hierher kommen? Würde ich mich derart erniedrigen, um diesen infernalen Ofen zu betreten, wenn es nicht wirklich dringend wäre?"

Um sie herum wallte heiße Luft und das Abbild des Efreeti tanzte hinter dem Schleier dieser enormen Hitze.

Gubishbuskin beugte sich vor und sagte: „Gib mir einen Beweis!"

Die Dao griff nach dem Sack und schlitzte diesen mit ihren langen Fingernägeln auf. Danach hob sie das untere Ende auf und zog mit einem Ruck daran. Eine zerzauste, junge Frau purzelte heraus, rollte über das Schachbrett und kam vor den Füßen des riesigen Efreeti zum Liegen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit furchtbarer Angst, als sie ihren Blick hob.

„Eure Hoheit, verschont mich, ich... ich flehe um Gnade! Ich bete, dass mein Eindringen euch nicht bei eurer äußerst wichtigen Schachpartie stört. Ich bitte tausendmal um Entschuldigung, mächtiger Armeezerstörer." Zitternd fiel sie auf die Knie.

Der Efreeti lächelte und ein Hauch schwarzen Rauchs drang aus seinem Mund. „Ich liebe Kriechereien." Er strechte seine langen Finger aus und eine winzige Flamme schoß heraus und landete zu Füßen der Frau. Plötzlich loderte die Flamme auf und mit einem Blitzen umschloß sie die Frau mit Feuer.

„Bitte, Gnade, mächtiger Lord, eure Hoheit, eure Eminenz, bitte!"

Ein kleiner Feuerelementar sprang auf ihr Gewand und fing an, sich schleunigst auszubreiten. Ihr Gesicht füllte sich mit Schrecken und sie schlug verzweifelt nach den Flammen...

„Genug gespielt!" Die Dao schritt auf das Geschehen zu, füllte ihre Lungen mit der heißen Luft und blies sie quer über das Schachbrett. Die Flammen um die junge Frau wurden augenblicklich gelöscht... ebenso wie ein paar von den Flammen, die den Efreeti umgaben.

Gubishbuskin starrte die Dao an und öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen...

„Dies ist meine Hakima!" unterbrach Beya Sucubus ihn geschickt. „Sie ist meine Seherin und hat mir eine Zukunft gezeigt, die dich sehr interessieren wird."

„Sie ist doch gerade mal ein Kind! Sieh mich an, Mensch!" Die Blicke der verängstigten Frau trafen sich mit denen des Djinns. Ganze Flüsse des Schweißes rannen ihre Wangen herunter. „Kannst du wirklich in die Zukunft blicken, Kind?"

„Oh, ja, großartiger Djinnilord. Und ich kann ebenfalls in die Vergangenheit schauen." Ihre Stimme war von einem scheuen Stolz erfüllt.

„Was nützt es, in die Vergangenheit zu blicken? Was war, das war und ist nicht mehr von Belang.

Die Zukunft jedoch... nun das ist eine andere Geschichte, doch ein Kind wie du..."

„Sie ist kein Kind", unterbrach die Dao ihn. „Sie ist über vierhundert Jahre alt. Ich finde, dass das nach menschlichem Standart eine ziemliche Reife ist." Die Dao baute sich hinter der Frau auf und strich ihr grob durch das Haar. Die Frau erzitterte. „Ihr Name ist Kathariana Trelawney. Sie steht schon seit vielen Jahren in meinen Diensten. Leider ist ihre Tochter verschwunden, ich weiß nicht was aus ihr geworden ist. Was für ein süßes Menschlein sie doch war... Nunja, Katharianas Vorhersagen waren bisher immer zutreffend, obwohl auch ihr einige Dinge verschlossen sind. Zeige uns deine Vision, Frau! Zeige seiner Eminenz, was war und nicht mehr von Belang ist."

„Mit eurer Erlaubnis, eure Eminenz..." wisperte die verängstigte Frau.

Der Efreeti nickte.

Kathariana zog einen kleinen Beutel aus ihrem Gewand und holte eine handvoll Sand heraus. „Der Sand der Sicht, der Staub des Schicksals... jedes Sandkorn kommt aus einem anderen Land Vom tiefsten Süden Zakharas bis hin zum eisigen Norden. Jedes Korn erzählt eine Geschichte." Sie breitete den Sand vor sich aus und die einzelnen Körner reflektierten das Feuer des Djinns.

„Sand der Sicht! Staub des Schicksals! Was für ein Unsinn!" der Efreeti brüllte vor Lachen. „Erwartest du etwa, dass ich diesem Märchen glauben schenke."

Die Frau bewegte ihre Hand über den Sand und ein Bild erschien in strahlend schöner Klarheit. Eine Stadt war zu sehen, Kinder tanzen in den Straßen und Zauberer praktizierten ihr Geschäft mit Explosionen und Funkenregen, kurzum: ein rauschendes Fest.

„Beim Bart des Weisen... das ist faszinierend..." Die Augen des Efreeti waren starr vor Verwunderung.

„Eine Stadt, wie keine andere. Magie dringt aus dem bloßen Boden. Nicht ein nichtmagisches Wesen hat jemals auch nur einen Fuß auf den Asphalt dort gesetzt: Hogsmeade, weit weg im Westen der Welt. Aber auch dort, wo ihr Djinns eine Seltenheit seid, ist es wie immer seid Anbeginn der Welt: es gibt dort jene, die etwas stehlen wollen, das ihnen nicht gehört. Deshalb beschützen ein großer Sha' ir und sein erhabener Djinn diese Stadt. Es ist ihre Aufgabe..."

„Warte!" brüllte der Efreeti. „Dies ist die Stadt Hogsmeade, die Zaubererstadt, die ich nur zu genau kenne. Warum zeigst du mir das? Ich kenne die Geschichte! Ich brauche sie nicht noch einmal sehen."

„Du kennst nur einen Teil der Geschichte, oh Großer" sagte Sucubus. „Was war, das war, aber was wird, das wird sein, wie es war..."

„Genug Doppeldeutigkeiten! Wenn ich dies ertragen muss, dann fahre fort und beende es!" polterte der Efreeti und starrte wieder angestrengt in den Sand, wo er nun ein verändertes Bild erblickte.

In der Stadt ging es geschäftig weiter. Plötzlich wurde der Frieden von einem Schrei unterbrochen: „An die Waffen! An die Waffen! Ungeheuer am Tor!"

Die Leute erstarrten vor Schreck und rannten dann wie verrückt durch die Straßen. Männer und Frauen kamen aus ihren Häusern und schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe. Die Älteren sammelten die Kinder ein und Ministeriumsbeauftrage und weitere Magier bereiteten sich auf die Schlacht vor.

Vor dem Stadttor sammelten sich die schlimmsten Kreaturen, die man sich vorstellen konnte, Dementoren, Ogrimas, Goblins, Trolle, sogar ein Halbriese und andere seltsame Kreaturen, die bisher niemand kannte, griffen blitzschnell die Magier am Tor an.

„Niemand wusste, woher diese Schreckensgestalten kamen. Es gab keine Vorwarnung. Sie schlugen furchtlos zu, metzelten Zauberer und Muggel nieder, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellten. Alle wussten, dass es für die Stadt nur noch eine Hoffnung gab."

Die Frau wischte erneut mit ihrer Hand über das Bild und eine andere Szene erschien. Es war ein Sha'ir, man erkannte ihn an seiner schwarzen Tracht, der schockiert stehen blieb, als Leute an ihm vorrüber rannten.

„Wie kann das sein, Wer würde es wagen?" stammelte er.

Plötzlich Griff ein Mann nach seinem Gewand. „Bartholomeus! Bartholomeus Snape! Ihr müsst uns helfen! Schnell, ruft den Djinn, bevor alles verloren ist!"

Todesschreie und Schrecken füllten die Luft. Ein Ogrima schritt durch das Stadttor einen halb toten Zauberer hinter sich herschleifend. Er warf den Mann weg und begann seine Keule zu schwingen.

„Ja natürlich... der Djinn...! Ich verstehe nur nicht..."

„Jetzt Bartholomeus, ihr müsst den Djinn jetzt rufen..." flehte der Mann.

Die starre fiel schlagartig von dem Sha'ir ab und er erhob seine Arme.

„Großer Djinn Efreeti, mein verehrter Diener, folge meinem Ruf, hilf deinem Herrn!"

Ein feuriger Wirbelwind wuchs vor dem Sha'ir. Er wuchs und nahm Sand und Schutt auf. Danach zerplatze er, als eine breite Feuersäule aus der Erde explodierte. Aus den Flammen formte sich ein riesiges Bild. Der große Efreeti ragte mit verschränkten Armen über dem Mann empor und ein kaum merkliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Der Efreeti starrte das Bild in dem magischen Sand an und lachte in sich hinein. „Ich habe mich getäuscht. Diese kleine Darbietung ist sehr unterhaltsam. Seht mich an! Sehe ich nicht wunderbar und Furcht einflößend zugleich aus? Und dieser Auftritt! Ha! Niemand hätte das besser arrangieren können. Fahre fort, kleine Frau, dies ist der beste Teil"

Das Bild in dem Land wurde noch lebendiger.

„Mächtiger Djinn, deine Anwesenheit ist hier von größten Nöten. Ich hoffe, dass mein Ruf dich nicht gestört hat. Aber die Situation ist von Dringlichkeit." Der Sha'ir verbeugte sich höflich vor dem riesigen Efreeti.

„Dein Ruf stört mich jedes Mal! Aber niemals hatte ich eine andere Wahl, als meinem Herren zu gehorchen." Der Djinn spuckte diese Worte mit Verachtung aus. „Was ist dein Begehr?"

„Oh Djinn, die Stadt wird von einer Armee des Bösen belagert. Benutze deine überwältigende Macht, um sie von der Insel zu vertreiben. Das wäre nur eine einfache Aufgabe für jemanden, der so mächtig ist wie du."

„Hmmmmm, ich sehe du hast ein Problem." grinste der Djinn.

Zwei Stadtleute kämpften sich gerade damit ab, einen leblosen Körper beiseite zu schaffen. „Ich habe eine Antwort für dich, mein Meister!" Der Djinn blickte wie zufällig zu dem Blutbad am Stadttor.

„Bitte, oh Großer, dein bescheidener Herr bittet dich, nicht zu zögern, uns zu helfen!"

Nicht weit entfernt zerschnitt ein Schrei die Luft.

„Bitte, Efreeti, tu es jetzt! bettelte der sonst so düstere und kühle Sha'ir.

Langsam erlaubte der Djinn seinem Blick, sich wieder auf den Sha'ir zu senken. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und sagte langsam ein einziges Wort: „Nein."

Kathariana unterbrach die Vision. „So ein kleines Wort. Aber ein Wort, das mehr Kraft mit sich trägt, als jedes andere. Ein Wort, das kein Djinn jemals zu seinem Herren sagen konnte."

In der Vision fiel Bartholomeus Snape geschockt auf seine Knie. „Nein?"

Der Djinn blickte ihn nur an.

Die Fäuste ballend, baute sich der Sha'ir wieder vor dem Djinn auf. „Djinn du wirst die Stadt von unserem Feind befreien!"

Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch wehte heran.

Der Efreeti beugte sich soweit vor, dass sein Gesicht sich unmittelbar vor dem des Mannes befand. „NEIN!" brüllte er.

Der Schwall heiße Luft ließ den alten Mann rücklings auf den Boden fallen. „Djinn, ich befehle es dir! Du musst mir gehorchen! Du wirst meinen Hass zu spüren bekommen, wenn du..."

„Nein, nein, nein!" lachte er Djinn. „Ich gehorche dir nicht mehr. Du bist nicht mehr mein Herr! Ich wurde gesegnet, ich bin FREI!" Damit erhob sich der Djinn in die Luft und schwebte einen Moment über der Stadtmauer. „Auf Wiedersehen alter Mann. Mögest du mitsamt deiner elenden Stadt vernichtet werden, gerade so, wie du es verdienst!"

Die Bilder im Sand begannen von einer Szene zur nächsten zu springen. Der alte Mann bestieg ein Pferd, suchte sich einen Weg durch die Schlacht und verfolgte den Efreeti, der sich aus alledem jedoch einen Scherz machte und am Ende zu einem leuchtenden Feuerball wurde und verschwand.

Der entkräftete Sha'ir blickte zurück auf seine zerstörte Stadt. Flammen erhoben sich über den Stadtmauern.

„Wisst ihr was danach passierte?" fragte Sucubus sanft.

„Nein." erwiderte der Efreet. „Das war das letzte, was ich jemals von diesem Wurm und seiner verlassenen Stadt gesehen habe."

„Du nennst ihn einen Wurm. War Bartholomeus Snape jemals unfreundlich zu dir?"

„Ich war sein Sklave!" brummelte der Efreeti.

„War er jemals unbesonnen?" fragte die Dao nach.

„Ich war sein Sklave!"

„Hättest du nicht diese armen, unschuldigen Leute, die dir mit größtem Respekt und größter Liebe begegneten, nicht retten können?"

„Ich war ein Sklave, Sucubus! Ein geachteter Sklave! Ein geliebter Sklave! Du unterlagst niemals der Kontrolle eines Sha'ir, du weißt nicht, wie das ist!" Schwarzer Rauch entstieg seiner Nase.

„Viele Djinns haben die Ehre einem Sha'ir..."

„Viele Djinns sind Dummköpfe! Bringe die Geschichte zu Ende, ich möchte meine Schachpartie fortsetzen!"

In dem Sand zu ihren Füßen vergrub der Sha'ir sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich habe versagt, ich habe meine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt." wimmerte er. „Ich darf niemals zurückkehren! Niemals! Ich bin eine Schande!"

Das Bild verblasste und wurde durch eine Szenerie ersetzt, die eine Stadt zeigte, die in Ruinen lag. Rauch stieg aus ihren zerstörten Gebäuden auf, Überlebende stolperten zwischen den Körpern ihrer gefallenen Freunde.

„Der Kampf war lang und bitter." unterbrach die Hakima. „Aber die Magie war schließlich stark genug, die Verteidiger siegen zu lassen. Die Verluste waren groß und Hogsmeade erholte sich nie von dieser Katastrophe.

Jahre später wurde ein neuer Sha'ir ernannt, der die Stadt mit seinem Djinn beschützen sollte. Der ehrenwerte James Potter und seine Familie kontrollierten die Macht des Djinni Muliban. Es ist nun an den Potters die Menschen in diesem Dorf zu beschützen. Mittlerweile ist der Halbbruder des Auserwählten Sha'ir, nach dem tragischen Tod des Ehepaares Potter. Es ist nun die Aufgabe von David Potter und seiner Frau, die Unschuldigen zu beschützen."

„Was ist mit dem alten Sha'ir, was wurde aus ihm?" fragte die Dao.

Der Sand wirbelte und enthüllte ein riesiges Anwesen, das wie ein Wächter über Hogsmeade trohnte. In seinen Gewölben gab es ein gefährliches Labyrinth, welches Besucher fern halten sollte.

Die Seherin fuhr fort. „Er lebte viele Jahre in Abgeschiedenheit und wies die Bitten der Bevölkerung zurück, dass er zurückkommen solle. Er nahm sich eine Braut, eine Frau der See, die ihn bis heute noch innig liebt. Da er jedoch schon viel verloren hat, hält er sie aus Angst, sie auch noch zu verlieren, eingesperrt. So sind die Wege der Liebe."

Der Efreeti blickte einen Augenblick sehr nachdenklich. „Soviel zu dem Thema! Er bekam, was er verdient hat!" knurrte er. „Bist du deswegen in mein Haus eingedrungen? Um mir Dinge zu erzählen, die ich bereits weiß, oder die mich nicht kümmern?"

„Geduld mächtiger Efreeti. Nun seht in die Zukunft." Die Dao hockte sich neben den Sand und blickte konzentriert in seine Tiefen

Ein Bild erschien wage und neblig. Ein mächtiger Djinn ritt auf dem Wind. Aus seiner Hand wuchs ein Hurrikan, der ein Schiff zerschmetterte. Das Segel riss, während die Besatzung in See geschleudert wurde. Eine wunderschöne, junge Frau schnappte nach Luft, als sie von einem Wirbelwind ergriffen wurde. Zeit verging. Ein alter Mann lag in einer kalten Zelle. Askaban! Eine Ratte knabberte an seinem unberührten Essen. Draußen schlichen die Dementoren vorbei.

„Was soll dieser Unsinn?" fragte der Efreeti. „Ein Djinn hat also ein paar Menschen umgebracht? Wurde ihm dies befohlen?"

„Ja, eure Mächtigkeit!" erwiderte die Hakima.

„So ist das eben! Wenn sein Meister ihm befiehlt, ein paar..." Der Efreeti unterbrach sich selbst, als sein Blick auf den der Dao traf.

„Gubishbuskin, ich denke, dass es da mehr zu sehen gibt." sagte sie.

In dem Sand war eine kleine, aber verlassene Insel zu sehen. Eine Gruppe dunkler Gestalten schritt um einen glühenden Stein. Man konnte spüren, wie die Macht des Steins aus dem magischen Sand hervor stieg. Ein Djinn erschien über einer großen, glänzenden Stadt; Feuer schoss aus seinen Fingern, und es regnete den Tod auf jene darunter. Eine Dao klatschte in die Hände und die Erde tat sich zu seinen Füßen auf. Eine Stadt wurde geschluckt. Auf seiner Schulter saß eine schwarze Gestalt und lachte vergnügt. In einer Eishöhle sprach eine weitere, schattenhafte Gestalt: ihre Worte wurden von Dampf begleitet. Er nahm eine dicke Kette auf und ruckte bösartig daran. Dann zog er sie zu sich hin. Die Kette war um den Hals des ehrenwerten Efreeti Mirza Gubishbuskin befestigt.

„Ich habe genug gesehen! Ich behaupte nicht, ich verstünde dies alles. Was bedeutet das alles? Was kann getan werden?"

„Ich fürchte, ein weiterer Djinn wird „gesegnet" werden, wie du es nennst. Dann ein weiterer und noch einer und noch einer. Diesmal jedoch, werden die Djinns nicht nur befreit, sie werden sich sogar unter der Herrschaft eines neuen Meisters finden. Ich glaube, dass hier die gleiche Macht am Werk ist, die dich vor Jahren befreite. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich überhaupt befreien wollte. Sie wollte dich kontrollieren, aber sie war zu schwach. Sie wollte, dass du auf der Seite des Bösen kämpfst." entgegnete die Dao.

„Ich habe das bereits vermutet. Und nun haben sie endlich die Macht unsere Art zu fangen. Ich habe diesen Tag gefürchtet. Der Tag an dem..."

„Sprich seinen Namen nicht aus! Wir wissen, wer dahinter steckt. Das reicht!" schrie Sucubus.

„Was können wir tun? Sollte ein Djinn eingreifen... zu nahe kommen, würde er ebenfalls unter ihren Einfluss geraten!" Der Efreeti schüttelte seinen Kopf in Unglauben. „Ich kann es kaum glauben! Wir, die Djinnilords, machtlos!"

„Entschuldigt meine Unterbrechung, ihr Mächtigen." sagte die Seherin unterwürfig. „Ich glaube, es gibt jemanden, der helfen könnte."

„Sprich weiter die Frau!" drängte die Dao.

Wieder wischte die Frau mit ihrer Hand über den Sand und ein neues Bild erschien. Ein junger Mann übte sich im Kampf. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab duellierte er sich mit einigen anderen Zauberern. Er war stark uns sein zerzaustes schwarzes Haar hing ihm in der Stirn und man sah seine hart verdienten Narben der Erfahrung. Allen voran eine, die von seinem Überleben zeugte. Er trug das Gewand eines Aurorennovizen, eines Kriegers. Seine Haut war dunkel von der Sonne.

„Hmmmmmm." schnurrte die Dao. „Er sieht ausnehmend köstlich aus."

„Was? Du findest diesen schwächlichen Menschen attraktiv?" grollte der Efreeti.

„Ich sage nicht, dass er attraktiv aussieht, ich sage, dass er köstlich aussieht." antwortete die Dao und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Er ist der Sohn James Potters, dem ehemaligen Beschützer der Zaubererstadt Hogsmeade. Harry Potter! Er wird in dieses Dilemma hineingezogen werden." sagte Kathariana Trelawney leise.

Sie wischte mit der Hand über den Sand und das Bild veränderte sich. Der junge Mann bekämpfte Untote vor einem gestrandeten Wrack, mithilfe einer schönen Hexe.. Kurz darauf verschwand er hinter einer Tür, als ein kleiner Kupferroboter anmarschiert kam. Er ritt auf einem magischen, fliegenden Teppich. Dann stand er vor den Djinnlords persönlich."

„Hmmmm, er wird hierher kommen? Wie interessant." Die Dao strich sich über das Kinn. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihm helfen."

„Unsinn! Ich glaube nicht, dass ein Mensch die Zukunft verändern und dieses Land von diesem dunklen Dämon befreien kann, der ungenannt bleiben muss."

„Doch bedenke, Mirza, wenn er schlau genug ist, hierher zu kommen..."

„Pah! Das ist alles nicht bewiesen. Diese Dinge, die du mir gezeigt hast, sind noch nicht einmal geschehen! Lass das Schicksal seinen Lauf nehmen."

„Du ausgebrannter Beutel heißer Luft! Hast du dich nicht selbst in Ketten gesehen? Hast du nicht..." die Stimme der Dao wurde schrill.

„Und was können wir dagegen tun? Hmmm? Gibt es etwas, das mächtiger ist als wir? Wenn das so ist, dann ist es so! Wenn das nur eine Lüge dieser Hexe hier ist, dann solltet ihr beide verschwinden und mich meiner Schachpartie überlassen!" Flammen züngelten drohend um den Djinn.

Die Dao presste die Zähne zusammen und ließ ihren Zorn vorüber streichen. Sie blickte von dem Efreeti weg. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht wird das alles nicht passieren. Wir werden sehen. Aber wenn die Hakima recht hat, dann könnte es sein, dass es das Ende der ganzen Welt bedeutet..."

„Genug geredet! Geht! Ich möchte zu meiner Schachpartie zurückkehren."

Die Seherin beeilte sich, ihren magischen Sand einzusammeln. Schnell schüttete sie ihn zurück in ihren Beutel.

„Mirza, wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Wir können die Prophezeiung nicht ignorieren!"

„Nein, wir werden sie nicht ignorieren. Es scheint als läge unser Schicksal in den Händen dieses Sterblichen." Der Efreeti beugte sich vor und nahm mit seinen riesigen Fingern eine Priese Sand auf. „Das Risiko ist zu groß für unsere Sicherheit, wenn wir direkt betroffen sind. Möge das Schicksal diesen jungen Mann auf den Weg des Sieges führen."

Der Djinn hielt die Priese Sand vor sein Auge und zerquetschte sie. „Dies ist für dich, Kathariana Trelawney." Er warf der Frau einen Diamanten zu. „Möge sich deine Prophezeiung als unwahr erweisen."

Die Frau fing den Edelstein fröhlich auf. „Die Zukunft ist ebenso mysteriös, wie das Schicksal. Vielen Dank, großer Djinn."

„Komm Kathariana. Überlassen wir seine Feurigkeit seinen Spielen." Die Dao schubste die Frau grob Richtung Tür. „Ich bin sicher, wir werden noch einmal darüber sprechen. Sei vorsichtig, Mirza, das nächste Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, trägst du vielleicht schon die Kette um deinen Hals."

„Ja. Ja. Ich weiß, ich weiß. Staub des Schicksals und der ganze Kram! Ich werde es glauben, wenn ich es sehe." Er verabschiedete sie mit einem Wink seiner Hand.

Die zwei Frauen gingen zurück über das Schachbrett. Die Hakima konnte mit den riesigen Schritten der Dao kaum Schritt halten.

„Und noch etwas Sucubus!" rief der Efreeti ihnen hinterher. „Das nächste Mal, wenn du vorbeikommen möchtest, dann mache vorher einen Termin!"

Die Dao blieb stehen, ballte ihre Fäuste und verließ die Gewölbe des großen Djinnilords Mirza Gubishbuskin...

..::~::..

„_Was war, das war, aber was wird,_

_das wird sein, wie es war..."_

..::~::..


	2. Heimkehr

_**Chapter 1: „Harry's Return"**_

..::~::..

Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt, stand vor dem Stadttor von Hogsmeade. Es war ein heißer Sommernachmittag, nur eine heiße Bö wehte durch die Kronen der Bäume. Vorsichtig machte er einen Schritt auf das Tor zu. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl nach einem Jahr zurückzukehren, zurück zu dem letzten Überbleibsel seiner Familie, von der er noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er existiert. Zu seinem wirklichen Onkel und seiner wirklichen Tante, die ihr Leben bisher in Schweigen gehüllt hatten.

Doch jetzt war Harry sich sicher, dass sie sich über seine Rückkehr freuen würden, schließlich hatten sie nicht wirklich viel Zeit miteinander gehabt.

Entschlossen schritt Harry durch das Tor und war nun auf der Hauptstraße, die zum Haus seiner Verwandten führte. Die Straßen waren zwar belebt, aber kaum jemand schenkte dem jungen, hoch gewachsenen Mann Beachtung, weil täglich viele Menschen nach Hogsmeade kamen.

„Hey! Harry! Hier bin ich!"

Mitten auf der Straße stand seine Cousine, Lana Mortifera und winkte ihm strahlend zu. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare, mit den schneeweißen Strähnen wehten im sommerlichen Wind und ihr freundliches Gesicht war bedeckt von unzähligen Sommersprossen.

„Hallo Lana!" rief er ihr entgegen und schloss sie in die Arme. Die zierliche Frau schien ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen.

„Endlich bist du wieder da! Mom und Dad werden sich sicher freuen." Und mit einem weiteren Blick auf ihn fügte sie hinzu: „Komm schon, oder hast du etwa den Weg vergessen?" Sie lachte abermals und nahm in bei der Hand.

Durch die kleinen Gassen von Hogsmeade führte sie ihn, bis hin zu dem Haus seines Onkels, einem großen, fachwerkartigen Haus, das irgendwie ein wenig windschief aussah. Ein Erbstück der Familie Evans.

Lana stieß die Türe zum Haupthaus auf und brüllte einmal nach oben. „Mom, Dad, hab euch wen mitgebracht."

Einen kurzen Augenblick später, erscholl das Trampeln von Füßen auf den knarrenden Treppenstufen."

„Harry!" rief seine Tante ihm als Erste entgegen.

Sie lachte und schloss ihm in die Arme. „Wir wussten nicht einmal, dass du heute schon kommst." Sie blickte sich im Haus um. „Du siehst ja selber wie das Haus aussieht. Dein Onkel hat mal wieder irgendetwas Wichtiges verlegt, er kann sich nur leider nicht mehr daran erinnern, was es genau war. So zerstreut ist er."

Harry grinste. Er war kurz vor seinem Aurorentraining ungefähr eine Woche im Haus seiner Verwandten gewesen. In dieser Zeit hatte sein Onkel ungefähr vier Mal den Haustürschlüssel verloren, sechs mal vergessen, wo er einen wichtigen Vertrag hingelegt hatte und einmal war er sogar ins falsche Haus gegangen und hatte sich so kurzerhand selber bei seinen Nachbarn zum Tee eingeladen.

„Dad, versuch es doch mal mit Aufschreiben!" hörte er Lanas Stimme nun von oben.

„Habe ich schon, ich vergesse dann aber immer wo die Zettel sind." seufzte sein Onkel resigniert.

Dann hörte Harry das Getrappel von Füßen auf der Treppe und sein Onkel stand vor ihm.

„Harry, was für eine Freude dich nach einem langen Jahr wieder zu sehen!"

Harry grinste abermals. Ein Glück, dass sich sein Onkel überhaupt noch an ihn erinnerte. „Ich freue mich auch!"

David Potter nahm Harry so heftig in die Arme, dass Harry meinte, seine Rippen müssten angebrochen sein.

Lana kam die Treppe hinunter, in der Hand hielt sie eine Urkunde, die ziemlich nach ministeriumsinternem Krempel aussah. „War es das, was du suchtest?" fragte sie ihren Vater.

Dieser nickte lebhaft. „Genau! Ich muss jedes Jahr unterschreiben, dass ich unseren Djinn rechtschaffen einsetze, was ich natürlich so oder so tun würde. Aber ich muss die Urkunde heute abgeben, besiegelt und unterschrieben." Damit machte er einen entschlossenen Schwenk mit seinem Zauberstab und schon hatte er seinen Mantel an und war aus der Tür hinaus.

„Hier geht es ja ziemlich lebhaft zu." staunte Harry.

„Klar, überall wo Dad ist, ist Chaos! Das Übliche eben." Lana kicherte.

„Ist Ron schon zurück?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Wir und auch seine Familie haben Nachricht erhalten, dass er rechtzeitig zu deiner Verlobungsfeier eintreffen wollte. Aber bis jetzt ist er immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt." Seine Tante zuckte die Schultern. „Er wird schon rechtzeitig eintreffen, da bin ich sicher."

..::~::..

Als Harry an diesem Abend noch mit Lana im Garten saß und zusah, wie es langsam dunkler wurde, war ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass er sich hier trotz allem zu Hause fühlte. Auch wenn ihn der Verlust seiner Eltern und seines Paten sehr schmerzte, doch vielleicht hätte er hier einfach mal vor allem Ruhe. Und einen Ort an dem er sich wirklich zu Hause fühlen konnte.

„Ist das Aurorentraining anstrengend?" wollte Lana wissen.

„Und wie. Teilweise wirklich Kräfte raubend und manchmal auch einfach nur langweilig. Immerhin bin ich jetzt vom Ministerium anerkannter Auror. Das macht schon was her!"

Lana lachte und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. „Ich bin nur Lehrerin. Das ist so furchtbar ätzend. Außerdem nerven Kinder mich."

„Du bist wirklich Professor Snape in weiblich. Sicher haben alle Kinder Angst vor dir!" stichelte Harry.

Lana zog eine Fratze und wollte gerade etwas nach Harry werfen, als sie das Geräusch von Schritten auf der Straße vernahmen.

Harry und Lana lauschten in die Nacht. Die Schritte näherten sich langsam dem Haus der Potters.

Blitzschnell war Harry aufgestanden und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Niemand kam einfach so spät Abends zu ihrem Haus, das ziemlich abgelegen lag, ein Privileg des Sha' ir.

„Wer ist da?" zischte Lana in die Nacht hinein.

Die Gestalt war am Gartentor stehen geblieben und schien angestrengt in den Garten hinein zu spähen.

„Lumos." wisperte Harry und der leichte Lichtstrahl fiel auf... Hermine!

„Hermine?" rief er ungläubig. „Du bist wieder da?"

Mit schnellen Schritten stürmte er auf sie zu, riss sie von den Füßen und wirbelte sie im Kreis herum. „Ich freue mich so sehr dich zu sehen."

Hermine lachte laut auf. Sie hatte sich in dem einen Jahr verändert. Sie war einen Tick weiblicher geworden, doch ihr buschiges Haar und die klugen Augen waren unverändert.

Vorsichtig setzte Harry sie ab. „Du hast dich verändert." stellte er fest.

Sie lächelte. „Du auch. Aber nur ein bisschen!" Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Lana. „Hallo." sagte sie ziemlich kühl und Lana tat nichts weiter als ihr die Hand zu schütteln.

Ein wenig verwirrt stand Harry zwischen den beiden Frauen, die sich mit kühlem Blick musterten, dann brach er endlich das Schweigen. „Hermine, was hast du in der Zwischenzeit getrieben, in der ich weg war?"

Hermine konnte den stolz in ihrer Stimme kaum verbergen. „Ich beginne nächstes Jahr meine Arbeit im St. Mungos Hospital. Für dieses Jahr wurde ich auf Studienreise geschickt."

Harry nickte. „Nicht schlecht."

„Was ist, kommst du noch mit hoch? Es gibt sicher genug zu erzählen." Harry grinste.

..::~::..

Harry und Hermine saßen in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer der Potters, in dem allerhand magische Gegenstände beherbergt waren. Man konnte sich dort drinnen kaum bewegen, ohne einen Zauber zu aktivieren.

Lana war in der Zwischenzeit zu Bett gegangen.

Beide hatten ewig von ihrer Ausbildung erzählt. Harry von den vielen verschiedenen Orten, die er gesehen hatte, Hermine von den vielen Fällen, die sie behandelt hatte. Beide hatten jedoch keine Nachricht von Ron.

„Jetzt aber mal heraus damit." wechselte Hermine abrupt das Thema. „Ich habe da was von einer Verlobungsfeier gehört. Wer ist denn die Unglückliche?

Zunächst wurde Hermine mit einem Kissen beworfen, dann antwortete Harry schließlich: „Die Enkelin von Fudge, Shiva Davenport."

„Ist nicht dein ernst. Ihr habt euch gehasst, ich habe euch doch bekannt gemacht."

Harry grinste, blieb jedoch stumm.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Zu mir ist die Liebe zum Glück nicht gekommen. Ein Kerl würde mich eh im Moment in meiner Karriere behindern, das kann ich mir einfach nicht leisten."

Er lachte. Sie war immer noch die alte geblieben und im Übrigen immer noch zu stolz sich einzugestehen, dass sie insgeheim Ron ziemlich gern mochte.

„Was mich aber doch mal interessiert, ist das eiskalte Verhältnis, zwischen dir und Lana."

„Nicht wichtig. Frauensache." Damit war für Hermine das Thema erledigt.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigen da.

„Ich werde mich dann mal auf den Weg machen." sagte sie nach einer Weile, mit einem Blick auf die schief hängende, magische Uhr und stand auf.

Harry nickte. „Gut. Dann sehen wir uns morgen, oder?"

Hermine nickte schlicht.

Harry begleitete die zur Tür und sah ihr nachdenklich nach, bis sie vom Schatten der Nacht verschluckt wurde...

..::~::..

„Aufmachen Potter! Auf Befehl des Zaubereiministeriums!"

Ein Schreien und Poltern weckte Harry früh morgens. Noch halb verschlafen zog er sich an und tappte missmutig und verschlafen die Treppe hinunter. Die Nacht war viel zu kurz für seinen Geschmack gewesen.

Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, stand dort eine Abordnung des Ausschusses für den Missbrauch der Magie.

Sein Onkel saß mit ernster Miene auf dem gemütlichen Sofa und seine Tante schaute sorgenvoll drein. Lana schaute apathisch aus dem Fenster. Keiner sagte ein Wort.

„Was ist geschehen?" sagte Harry angstvoll.

Seine Verwandten mieden seinen Blick. Niemand antwortete.

„Was ist geschehen!" sagte Harry nun mit Nachdruck.

Lana räusperte sich. „Unser Djinn hat ein Schiff zerstört."

„Unsinn." meinte Harry. „Ohne den Befehl seines Meisters, kann ein Djinn so etwas nicht tun. Das lernt jedes kleine Kind in Hogwarts."

Die Beamten sahen ihn misstrauisch an. „Und doch Mr. Potter ist es so. Hätte der Djinn ein beliebiges Schiff zerstört, so wären wir heute nicht hier." sagte schließlich einer der Beamten. „Aber euer Djinn, und es ist sicher das es eurer war, es wurde von den Überlebenden bestätigt, hat das Schiff mit dem ehrenwerten Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge an Bord zum Kentern gebracht. Auch seine Enkelin, Mr Potter, war an Bord. Wo sie sich befindet, wissen wir nicht. Wir wissen noch nicht einmal ob sie lebt. Oder der Zaubereiminister! Da haben sich die Potters ja selber ein Bein gestellt. Wollten den Zaubereiminister aus dem Weg haben, damit ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut an die Macht kommt, und dann haben sie sich doch ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten, in dem sie Shiva Davenport mit verschwinden ließen." Der Mann hatte mit kalter Stimme gesprochen, die kein Erbarmen kannte.

„Das kann nicht sein." schaltete sich Harrys Tante ein. „Keiner von uns hat dem Djinn einen Befehl gegeben."

Ein anderer Beamter lachte höhnisch. „So? Vielleicht ist der Djinn ja von alleine auf die Idee gekommen? Das glauben sie doch wohl selber nicht Mrs. Potter!"

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wann soll denn das gewesen sein?"

„Heute Nacht!" sagte Lana düster. „Wo wir alle hier im Haus geschlafen haben. Es kann also gar keiner getan haben! Angeblich hat er einen Tornado heraufbeschworen und das Schiff kentern lassen. Einige Überlebende konnten sich in die Rettungsboote retten, andere ertranken direkt, oder wurden in die Wolken geschleudert. Der Djinn riss angeblich Shiva mit sich. Niemand weiß, wo sie jetzt ist."

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Seine Shiva, von einem Djinn verschleppt.

„Genug geredet." sagte der Ministeriumsbeamte plötzlich. „Mr. Und Mrs Potter, sowie Miss Lana Mortifera! Ich verhafte sie am versuchten Mord unseres Zaubereimnisters und seiner Enkelin!"

Harry erstarrte.

Seine Familie stand einfach nur da, unfähig etwas zu tun.

„Bitte folgen sie mir, man wird sie nach London bringen, wo sie ihren Prozess erwarten werden."

„Halt!" sagte Harry plötzlich.

Die Beamten hatten seine Familie schon an den Armen genommen, um sie wegzuführen.

„Was denn noch Mr. Potter?" fragte der eine Beamte betont höhnisch.

„Wo ist das Schiff gekentert?"

„An der Küste von Dover, warum?"

„Wenn der Minister noch lebt, bringe ich ihn auch zurück, genau wie meine Verlobte." zischte Harry wutentbrannt.

„Wie du meinst, junger Potter! Doch bis dahin, ist deiner Familie ein Platz in Askaban so gut wie sicher!"

Damit packte er David Potter grob am Arm und schob ihn vor sich her ins Freie.

Als Letzte verließ Lana das Haus.

„Harry, wir waren das wirklich nicht, das schwöre ich, bei allem, was mir heilig ist. Du musst Fudge finden, ansonsten droht uns der Kuss des Dementors..."

..::~::..


	3. Prozess

_**Chapter 2: „Back in the Ministry of Magic" **_

..::~::..

Harry stand an den Klippen von Dover und rührte sich nicht. Er konnte von dort oben, wo er stand, die hügeligen Klippen komplett überblicken, doch nichts bewegte sich unten am Strand.

Seufzend ließ er sich in das hohe Gras fallen und suchte weiterhin flehend nach einem Lebenszeichen des Zaubereiministers, oder seiner Tochter, Shiva.

Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Es konnte einfach nicht sein. Der Djinn seiner Familie konnte es nicht getan haben, seine Verwandten hatten ihm nicht einmal den Befehl dazu gegeben, da war Harry sich sicher. Warum sollte seine Familie auch so etwas tun.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und starrte weiter angestrengt auf den Stand hinunter... Und plötzlich sah er einen Schemen, der sich langsam bewegte.

So schnell Harry konnte, stürmte er hinunter, hätte um ein Haar das Gleichgewicht verloren, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment noch halten und rannte dann weiter.

Unten angekommen, nahm er die Gestalt eines älteren Mannes wahr: Fudge!

„Cornelius Fudge?" fragte Harry vorsichtig...

Der Mann wandte sich langsam zu ihm.

„ Es wurde aber auch langsam Zeit, dass jemand kommt, um mich, den höchst ehrenwerten Zaubereiminister, zu retten. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass man mich einfach so hier verrotten lässt. Ich musste befürchten, dass der ganze Plan zum –"

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Beim Barte des Merlin! Harry Potter!"

Harry nickte und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Ja das bin ich. Erstaunt mich zu sehen?"

„Du hast mein Leben gerettet... ich... ähm... Ich bin dir dafür durchaus dankbar."

Irgendetwas an all dem kam Harry ziemlich komisch vor. „Wo ist ihre Enkelin? Wo ist meine Verlobte?"

Harry sah an Fudges Gesichtsausdruck, dass seine Trauer echt war. „Der Djinn riss sie mit sich in die Wolken."

Harry stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, doch er hielt sich zurück. „Kommen sie Minister, wir kehren nach London zurück."

..::~::..

Seid Stunden befand sich Harry schon im Wartesaal vor dem Gerichtssaal. Wie ein gereizter Tiger schritt er auf und ab und wartete einfach. Nichts, nicht ein Wort, war aus dem Saal zu vernehmen und auch sonst hörte und sah er im Warteraum nichts. Die Bilder, die dort hingen, bewegten sich vor lauter Spannung kaum, nur ein etwas dicklicher Zauberer rief Harry die schlimmsten Strafen für seine Familie hin und wieder zu.

Plötzlich wurde das Portal vor ihm geöffnet und eine kleine Hexe trat heraus.

„Sie dürfen nun an der Verhandlung beiwohnen, Mr Potter." sagte sie mit krächziger Stimme.

Harry hob den Kopf und folgte der Hexe mit schnellen Schritten und setzte sich auf den ihm zugewiesenen Platz in der zweiten Reihe. Der Gerichtssaal entpuppte sich als ein düsteres Gewölbe und Harry erkannte es wieder: Es war ein Raum, der dem, in dem in seinem fünften Jahr verhört worden war, ziemlich ähnlich.

Fudge selber saß an einem erhöhten Platz, neben ihm, zu Harrys Schrecken, eine Person, die er weit mehr hasste, als seinen ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer Professor Snape: Dolores Jane Umbridge!

Er sog hörbar die Luft ein. Das sah nicht gut aus, für seine Familie, solange sie mit entschied. Und er dachte, sie würde auf ewig im St. Mungos schmoren. Wie sehr Harry sie doch verabscheute.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir einen Augenzeugen hinzu holen." riss ihn Cornelius Fudges Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Harrys Blick richtete sich auf seine Familie. Seiner Cousine war die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben, während seinem Onkel und seiner Tante nichts anzumerken war.

Aus einer anderen Tür, als durch die er eben gekommen war, betrat nun ein alter Zauberer den Saal. Sein Bart und seine Haare waren von grau durchwachsen. Er sah müde und mitgenommen aus.

„Schildern sie uns die Tat, Mr Leaflets!" befahl Cornelius Fudge.

„Wir befanden und auf ruhiger See, glücklich endlich von unserer Reise zurückzukehren. Plötzlich, aus heiterem Himmel, brach ein Sturm hervor. Durch die Wolken konnten wir einen Djinn sehen, der Djinn der Potters. Wir erkannten ihn gleich, schließlich ist dieser Djinn einer der berühmtesten unserer Zeit. Er rief Winde herbei, sodass die meisten Leute meiner Besatzung schreiend in den Wolken verschwanden.

Dann schleuderte der Djinn das ganze Schiff hoch in die Luft und ließ es auf den Wellen zerschellen. Das Schiff sank und mit ihm die Hände der Seeleute im hungrigen Meer."

Der alte Zauberer musste unwillkürlich schlucken und warf einen anklagenden Blick in Richtung Harrys Familie.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, dass wir genug gehört haben." sagte Fudge und seine Augen blitzten.

Harrys Tante saß mit glasigem Blick auf der Anklagebank, während sein Onkel stumm auf seinen Schoß sah. Einzig Lana schien der Verhandlung wirklich zu folgen.

Professor Umbridge erhob sich langsam und sagte dann mit ihrer zarten, kindlichen Stimme: „Wenn nun nichts mehr ansteht und die Familie des Sha' irs nichts mehr zu ihrer Verteidigung sagen kann, dann können wir nun direkt zum Urteil kommen.

„Nein!" rief Harry laut. „Sie haben den Djinn nicht befragt. Meine Familie ist in der Lage ihn her zurufen. Wer könnte besser etwas über den Unfall wissen, als er?"

Fudge sah nicht wirklich aus, als wenn ihn dieser Aspekt wirklich interessieren würde, doch er nickte schwerfällig.

„Miss Mortifera, rufen sie ihren Djinn herbei."

Lana stand langsam auf und streckte die leere Hand Fudge und seinen Beratern entgegen, sodass alle automatisch zurückschreckten.

„Meinen Zauberstab bitte." sagte sie mit einem kleinen, süffisanten Lächeln.

Fudge räusperte sich. „Natürlich…" Er machte eine Geste nach hinten und ein Ministeriumszauber brachte Lana ihren kleinen, zierlichen Zauberstab.

„BAZAN HAMA!"

Aus Lanas Zauberstab loderte blaues Feuer, die Flammen brüllten und tosten ohrenbetäubend, doch aus all diesem Geheul bildete sich langsam eine Gestalt; Die Gestalt eines muskulösen Wesens, Muliban, der Djinn.

Vorsichtig kletterte der Zaubereiminister von seinem erhöhten Sitz herunter und bat Harry neben sich. „Komm her Harry. Du hast mich gerettet, du bist der einzige, dem ich neben dem Djinn vertraue."

Harry folge der Anweisung, glättete sein Gewand und stellte sich neben Fudge.

„Seid mir gegrüßt, ehrenwerter Zaubereiminister." sagte die sanfte Stimme der magischen Kreatur.

„Djinni, ich habe Fragen an euch und ihr müsst sie mir wahrheitsgemäß beantworten."

Muliban nickte nachdenklich und legte den Kopf schief. „Stellt eure Frage, Mensch."

„Wieso habt ihr unser Schiff angegriffen?"

„Ich tat, was mein Meister mir befahl."

„Wer sind deine Meister?" sagte Fudge und runzelte die Stirn.

„Natürlich die, deren Befehlen ich folge!" dröhnte Muliban.

„Gibt es einen Weg, dass irgendeine Person außer einem deiner Meister dir Befehle erteilen kann?" sagte Fudge, der nun langsam mit der sich rätselhaft ausdrückenden Kreatur die Geduld verlor.

„Ich kann nicht einmal tun, was ich selber will, und schon gar nicht, was jemand, der nicht mein Meister ist möchte."

„Ha!" schrie Fudge und zeigte auf Harrys Onkel. „Potter ich habe deinen Plan durchschaut! Du wolltest den Spross deines Bruders mithilfe deines Djinns auf den höchsten Posten befördern. Er sollte Zaubereiminister werden, wenn ich von den Wellen verschlungen worden wäre. Dann hätte er Shiva geheiratet und wäre somit die ideale Besetzung für meinen Posten gewesen."

David Potter wollte noch etwas sagen doch Fudge schnitt ihm zornig das Wort ab. „Aber du hast dich getäuscht! Dein Plan ist nicht aufgegangen. Ich lebe noch. Nur meine Enkelin, meine geliebte Enkelin ist weg und das ist eure Schuld! Dafür werdet ihr mir büßen!"

Harrys Tante hatte sich leise erhoben. „Wir haben nichts mit der Sache zu tun! Shiva war Harrys Verlobte, er liebt sie. Verschont zumindest ihn."

Professor Umbridge kam nun auch von dem Podest herunter und zischte süß: „Leyla, Liebes du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass dir das irgend jemand hier abkauft."

Lana trat neben ihre Mutter. „Gemeines Miststück!" fauchte sie.

Umbridge machte eine warnende Geste. „Kommen wir zu eurer Verurteilung. Zuallererst ist hiermit die Macht erloschen, den Djinn zu rufen. Außer eurem Geheimniswahrer, den wir leider nicht kennen, kann dies zunächst keiner mehr. Des weiteren verfüge ich hiermit, dass ihr bis zur Hauptverhandlung eure Zeit in Askaban absitzen werdet.

„Nein!" rief Harry. Wenn er auch noch den letzten Teil seiner Familie verlieren würde, dann war er alleine. Für immer. „Sie sind unschuldig. Sie lügen nicht!"

„Kannst du es beweisen, junger Potter?" sagte Fudge hinterhältig lachend.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht…"

„Du meinst, also, dass du es kannst? Nun, dann tu es. Du hast ohnehin nicht die Macht den Djinn herbei zurufen, also sehe ich in dir keine Gefahr. Doch von jetzt an verbanne ich dich aus Hogsmeade, so lange, bis sich die Unschuld deiner Familie herausstellt. Wenn nicht, bist du gezwungen für immer davon fern zu bleiben."

Harry nickte entschlossen. „Ich werde die Unschuld meiner Familie beweisen. Und meine Verlobte zurückbringen. Ich weiß, dass sie noch lebt. Das schwöre ich!"

..::~::..


	4. Das Schiff

_**Chapter 3: The Ghostship**_

..::~::..

Es war ein dunkler und nebeliger Morgen, als Harry an diesem Morgen seine Sachen aus dem Haus holte. Am Tor der Zaubererstadt Hogsmeade warteten vier Ministeriumszauberer auf ihn. Sie hatten ihm eine halbe Stunde Zeit gegeben seine nötigsten Sachen aus dem Haus seiner Familie zu holen.

Langsam trottete Harry die morschen Stufen des alten Hauses herunter und als er unten ankam sah er einen Schatten draußen durch das schmutzige Glas der Türe.

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Türe und als er erkannte, wer dort vor ihm stand, brachte er ein Lächeln zustande. „Hallo, Hermine." sagte er leise.

„Harry, ich habe alles mitbekommen, es steht schon im Tagespropheten. Ich glaube dir. Niemand aus deiner Familie würde so etwas tun. Aber vielleicht war es der Geheimniswahrer, der dem Djinn das Attentat befohlen hat." sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.

„Schon gut Hermine. Ich brauche jetzt erst mal einen Anhaltspunkt. Und es muss welche geben. Es kann gar nicht sein!"

Hermine schaute ihn an. „Ich werde dir helfen Harry. Ich will dir und deiner Familie helfen."

Harry winkte ab. „Nein, Hermine, du wirst hier gebraucht. Deine Studienreise fängt an. Ich kann auch auf mich selber aufpassen."

„Aber du hast keine Ahnung, wo du anfangen sollst. Und wo ich meine Studienreise mache ist denen egal. Ich könnte sonst wohin gehen!" entgegnete sie trotzig.

„Ich bitte dich, es wird auf jeden Fall gefährlich! Ich will nicht, dass du mit in eine Sache hinein gezogen wirst, die dich noch nicht einmal betrifft." sagte Harry nun ein wenig lauter.

„Und du? Elender Sturkopf! Du hast ja noch nicht mal eine Ahnung, wo du anfangen sollst! Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich jede Hilfe annehmen."

Harry stieß mit bösem Blick die Türe auf und wollte das Haus verlassen, doch Hermine packte ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn zurück.

„Harry, willst du deiner Familie nicht helfen! Vergiss mal deinen falschen Stolz!" fauchte sie.

„Es geht nicht um meinen Stolz, Hermine, ich will nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht!" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.

„Ich werde dir aber folgen, ob du willst oder nicht. Ich... will... bei dir sein Harry..." Hermine seufzte.

Harry schaute sie nachdenklich an, doch plötzlich wurden seine Gesichtszüge weich. Er lächelte und schloss die überraschte Hermine sanft in die Arme.

„Danke..." flüsterte er.

Hermine löste sich aus der Umarmung und errötete leicht. „Mach ich doch gerne. Ohne mich wärst du wie immer aufgeschmissen." Sie lachte leise.

Von draußen her hörten sie die Stimme eines Ministeriumsbeamten: „Beeilen sie sich, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

Harry nickte, schulterte seinen Rucksack und stieß die Türe auf.

„Hast du alles?" fragte Hermine und trat hinter Harry aus der Tür raus. „Jetzt heißt es Abschied nehmen von Hogsmeade."

..::~::..

Die Sonne stand im Zenit als Harry und Hermine die Straße verließen, um an einem kleinen Weiher rast zu machen. Müde ließ sich Hermine ins hohe Gras fallen und Harry setzte sich stumm daneben.

„Vier Stunden sind wir jetzt gelaufen. Und nichts, aber auch gar nichts haben wir erreicht. Oder herausgefunden. Du weißt noch nicht einmal wohin wir wollen. Du hast keinen Anhaltspunkt."

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, wo ich hin will." entgegnete Harry.

„Und wohin bitteschön?"

„Nach Askaban. Ich muss mit meinem Onkel sprechen. Ich glaube, dass er mir einen Fingerzeig geben kann. Ich glaube ihm, dass der Djinn nicht von ihm gelenkt wurde."

Hermine keuchte. „Wie willst du dahin kommen, kaum ein Mensch weiß, wie man nach Askaban kommt. Du wirst es nie finden, geschweige denn mit deiner Familie sprechen können."

Missmutig warf Harry einen Stein in den kleinen See. Er wusste selbst nur sehr genau, wie schwer es war Askaban zu finden und mit seinem Onkel zu reden. Doch das war die einzige Chance die er hatte. Eine Lösung, die vom Himmel fiel, war weit entfernt. Er warf einen weiteren Stein und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Uns muss halt was einfallen."

Hermine ließ sich rücklings ins Gras fallen. „Tolle Idee!"

Harry hob einen dritten Stein auf und schoss ihn in den kleinen Teich. Dieses Mal begann es darin zu brodeln und zu tosen und heißer Dampf stieg auf.

Ängstlich rutschte Hermine ein Stück näher zu Harry. „Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder getan?"

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, stand ruckartig auf und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Das Brodeln und Glucksen in dem kleinen Weiher nahm zu und aus der Tiefe schob sich langsam eine Gestalt empor. Und als Harry diese erkannte, lies er erleichtert seinen Zauberstab sinken.

„Eine Nixe..." sagte Hermine nun auch weniger angespannt.

Das Fabelwesen erreichte das Ufer und blieb im seichten Wasser liegen. „Genauer, eine Phahari." kicherte sie. „Was kann ich für euch tun?"

„Für uns tun?" wiederholte Harry ungläubig.

Das goldene Haar der Nixe wehte sanft im Wind und die klugen blauen Augen sahen die Beiden fragend an.

„Was tut eine Nixe wie du hier? Lebt ihr nicht in großen Gewässern, mit vielen eurer Artgenossen?"

„Ja, normalerweise." sie kicherte wiederum. „Aber ich bin hier um meinem Meister zu Dienen. Ich halte für ihn Ausschau nach allen Absonderlichkeiten und Besonderheiten. Er selber geht nicht mehr aus seinem alten Gemäuer.

„Dein Meister?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wer ist das, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Der große Bartholomeus Snape. Er wacht immer noch über Hogsmeade und gerade jetzt, da der Sha'ir verhaftet wurde, muss er irgendwer tun."

Harry horchte auf. „Dann könnte er uns sicher helfen."

Hermine nickte eifrig und trat einen Schritt näher an den Teich heran. „Genau um den Sha'ir geht es auf unserer Reise. Wir müssen nach Askaban um mit dem Sha'ir persönlich zu sprechen, doch wir haben keine Möglichkeit Askaban zu erreichen. Wir bräuchten eure Hilfe, ihr kennt die Wasserwege doch sicherlich besser als wir. Vielleicht könnt ihr uns sagen wo Askaban liegt.

Die Phahari kicherte. „Nein, kann ich nicht."

„Warum nicht?" wollte Harry wissen und verschränkte die Arme.

„Weil keiner weiß wo Askaban liegt, nur die, die schon einmal da waren und entkommen sind und soviel ich weiß, ist bisher erst einer herausgekommen und das war Sirius Black. Nur Fudge selber weiß, wo die Insel liegt."

Hermine seufzte und lies sich ins Gras sinken und Harry tat es ihr nach. Das war eine so verflucht gute Chance gewesen...

„Aber ich habe ja gesagt, helfen kann ich euch. Mein Meister hat es mir aufgetragen. Er sagt ich soll den Suchenden helfen und das seid ihr."

Harry, der schon alle Hoffnung verloren hatte, sprang auf. „Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Deine kleine Freundin ist deutlich schlauer als du." grinste die Nixe. „Es gibt einen Wasserweg, durch diesen kleinen Weiher, der direkt zum Riff der Toten führt. An diesem Riff ist vor Tausenden von Jahren ein magisches Schiff gestrandet. Sein Steuermann ist ein Djinn, er kann euch überall hinbringen, wenn er nur den Namen des Ziels weiß. So sagt es eine alte Legende. Ihr müsst nur durch den Strudel in meinem See tauchen. Es ist nicht weit."

Hermine verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Und wir sollen einer Legende hinterher tauchen?"

Die Phahari machte eine eingeschnapptes Gesicht. „Besser als nichts, oder?"

„Wäre es nicht besser wenn wir mit deinem Meister reden?" fragte Hermine.

„Ihr seid unwürdig meinen Meister zu sehen. Mein Meister empfängt nur Würdige."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wollte etwas sagen, doch die Nixe Schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Die einzige Möglichkeit die ihr habt, ist der Weg durch den Strudel zum Riff der Toten. Besser einer Legende hinterher jagen, als nie eine Chance gehabt zu haben!"

Damit ließ sie sich mit einem lauten Platschen ins tiefere Wasser zurückfallen und verschwand in dem leichten Wellengang, den sie erzeugt hatte.

Ungläubig sah Hermine auf die Wasseroberfläche. „Seltsam. Wirklich seltsam... Das finde ich alles viel zu einfach, du nicht?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Du hast sie doch gehört. Was hätte sie davon, uns ins Verderben zu locken?"

Darauf wusste Hermine keine Antwort und sie folgte Harry, der Stumm ins seichte Wasser watete.

Nach wenigen Schritten stand den Beiden das Wasser bis zur Brust und die musterten kritisch das Kristallklare Wasser unter ihnen, in dem tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Strudel waberte.

„Bist du Bereit?" fragte Harry. Hermine nickte, wenngleich auch mit einem ängstlichen Ausdruck.

Beide tauchten tief in das Wasser ein und als sie den Strudel erreichten, war ihnen als wurden sie mit unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit nach vorne gerissen.

Dann verloren sie Beide das Bewusstsein...

..::~::..

Harry erwachte in dunklem Sand während die Wellen leicht seine Füße benetzten. Wo zum Teufel war er? Er richtete sich auf und schaute sich um. Nur trockene Gräser und der dunkelbraune Sand, so weit das Auge reichte. Die Mitte der Insel war durch Nebel verhüllt. Die Luft schmeckte salzig, er musste wirklich auf einer Insel im Meer sein. Hatte die Phahari recht gehabt? Oder hatte sie ihn betrogen und ihn irgendwo auf einer einsamen Insel ausgesetzt? Harry wusste weder wo er war, noch ob er hier richtig war.

Er wandte sich um und sah erschrocken, dass Hermine neben ihm lag, jedoch immer noch ohne Bewusstsein. Er kroch vorsichtig durch den Sand und blieb neben ihr sitzen. „Hermine..." flüsterte er leise, denn irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es besser war, wenn er hier nicht laut sprach.

Langsam regte sich die junge Frau und als sie die Augen aufschlug, sah sie Harry erstaunt an. „Was... wo sind wir...?" Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf und strich sich das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Ob die Phahari uns betrogen hat?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Sie wird schließlich vom ehemaligen Sha'ir geschickt."

Sie seufzte. „Als ob das ein Grund wäre."

„Du hast recht." Harry stand auf und half Hermine hoch. „Komm. Wenn die Nixe nicht gelogen hat, dann finden wir auf dieser Insel Hilfe.

Langsam schritten sie auf den Nebel zu, der sich wie ein undurchsichtiger Ring um das Innere der Insel schloss.

„Gruselig..." bemerkte Hermine und nahm Harrys Arm, während dieser langsam seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Innentasche zog. Der Mantel wehte in der leichten Meeresbriese und der bewölkte Himmel verschluckte jegliche Freundlichkeit.

Als die Beiden dem Nebel näher kamen und ihre Spuren sich im dunklen Sand verloren, erschienen tanzende Schemen vor ihren Augen.

„Harry, das ist wirklich gruselig." rief Hermine und klammerte sich an Harrys linken Arm.

„Da muss ich dir ausnahmsweise mal beipflichten..." Harry schluckte und ging noch einen Schritt weiter in das Dunkel hinein und blieb abrupt stehen.

Etwas hinter ihm rasselte leise. Harry und Hermine fuhren herum, doch der Schatten nahm keine Gestalt an. Es rauschte und vor ihnen flimmerte die Luft und aus dem Glühen stieg eine Kreatur. Hermine schrie auf, als der hünenhafte Skelettkrieger sein rostiges Schwert schwerfällig erhob.

Harry riss seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe und machte gleichzeitig einen Satz nach Hinten, wobei er Hermine mit sich riss.

„Da hat uns die Phahari aber gehörig hinters Licht geführt!" fauchte Hermine und brachte sich mit einem weiteren Sprung in Sicherheit.

„Stupor!" schrie Harry aus Leibeskräften und der Skelettkrieger kam ins Wanken.

Der geschockte Gegner stürzte in Einzelteilen zu Boden, als hätte man die unsichtbaren Fäden, die seine Gebeine zusammen hielten, durchtrennt.

„Puh..." machte Harry erleichtert und wischte sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn. „Hinterlistige Angelegenheit..."

Hermine nickte stumm und zückte nun ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab. „Nun denn, die nächste, unangenehme Überraschung kann kommen. Jetzt sind wir gewarnt..."

..::~::..

Lange waren sie durch den Nebel geschritten, ohne dass sich irgendetwas verändert hatte. Es war nichts neues geschehen. Der Nebel war weiterhin undurchschaubar, doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Sie bewegten sich nun langsam auf ein düsteres, undefinierbares etwas zu.

Plötzlich traten beide auf eine Art Lichtung, der Nebel verschwand schlagartig und sie Beide standen vor einem riesigen Schiffswrack das düster in die grauen Wolken ragte.

Unwillkürlich musste Hermine schlucken. „Okay, ich weiß was du sagen willst: Die Nixe hat uns wohl doch nicht belogen!"

Der junge Auror nickte stumm und musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um den morschen Mast, der in den farblosen Himmel ragte, sehen zu können. Ein hölzerner Steg lag vor ihnen, der in eine gähnende Öffnung mündete.

„Dann wollen wir mal." sagte Harry, atmete tief durch, nahm Hermine bei der Hand und schritt langsam den morschen Steg hinauf.

Ihre Schritte halten von irgend woher wieder und der ganze Steg bebte unter ihren zaghaften Schritten.

Der Schacht verschluckte die beiden jungen Zauberer und es schien ihnen, als fräße er das Tageslicht.

„Lumos." wisperte Hermine und ein warmes Licht breitete sich im Rumpf des Schiffes aus.

„Seltsam, wirklich seltsam..." murmelte Harry und zog Hermine weiter, bis sie eine alte, baufällige Tür erreichten, die vermutlich tiefer in das Schiff reichte.

„Harry, ich hab Angst..." flüsterte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme, als Harry die Hand auf den Türgriff legte.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass dir auf dieser Reise alles begegnen kann." gab er genervt zurück.

Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und die Tür schwang mit einem grausam knarrenden Geräusch auf und der Lichtstrahl des Zauberstabs fiel auf eine Frau die sie aus ihren kristallgrünen Augen funkelnd ansah. In ihrer linken Hand hielt sie eine blaue Kugel aus purer Magie die flackernd auf und ab tanzte.

„Was wollt ihr?" fauchte sie mit tiefer Stimme und gebärdete sich wie eine sprungbereite Katze. Ihr schwarzes Haar war zerzaust und ihr rotes Gewand zerschlissen.

Harry war zu verdutzt um zu antworten, doch Hermine tat es für ihn. „Wir suchen den Djinn, der angeblich dieses Schiff steuert und jeden Weg kennt."

„Das ist mein Schiff!" kreischte die katzenartige Frau und duckte sich hinter ihrer magischen Kugel. „Es gehört mir!"

„Aber..."entgegnete Hermine, doch sie kam gar nicht erst weiter.

„Komm, Kriegern, koste meine Magie, dann werden wir sehen, wer dieses Schiff besitzen soll!"

Und dann war alles schneller vorbei, als es begonnen hatte.

Die Lichtkugel schleuderte Harry einen Meter von den kämpfenden Frauen weg und er sah aus seiner Position nur, wie Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab den Lichtblitz abwehrte und dieser auf die Dunkelhaarige zurückprallte. Es gab ein ohrenbetäubendes Rauschen und die schrille Stimme erklang ein letztes Mal:

„Dunkle Götter! Ich komme um Im Tode euer Diener zu sein."

Dann verschwand alles im gleißenden Licht und Harry musste die Augen schließen, weil er so geblendet war.

Als er vorsichtig die Augen öffnete, nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie ihm schien, befand er sich immer noch in einer der Schiffskajüten, doch bot sich ihm ein deutlich anderes Bild. Strohmatten waren ordentlich angeordnet und ein Tisch und zwei Stühle standen im Hintergrund. Fackeln erhellten den Raum und überhaupt erschien nichts mehr düster und unheimlich.

Hermine neben ihm rappelte sich wieder auf. „Wahnsinn!" keuchte sie erschrocken und schaute sich immer noch ungläubig um. „Sah das vorher auch schon so aus?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

„Wir sollten mal hochgehen, meinst du nicht?" sagte er und wollte gerade einen Schritt aus der Tür machen, als eine sanfte Stimme erklang. „Ich habe schon auf euch gewartet..."

Ein Schauer lief beiden über den Rücken und sie sahen sich ungläubig um.

An Harrys Gesicht, war für Hermine klar erkennbar: Er hatte es auch gehört.

„Das wiederum will mir nicht sehr gefallen."

„Jap..." pflichtete er ihr bei und ging voraus, um die kleine Treppe hinaufzugehen.

Das Schiff schwankte leicht von einer Seite zur anderen...

_...to be continued..._

_Ja es gibt ein weiteres Kapitel, es ist nur nicht komplett, aber es wird noch. Beachtet, dass ich bei der Veröffentlichung logischerweise noch nicht das Ende von Harry Potter kannte, das alles wieder umzuschreiben wollte ich dann doch nicht, also ist es einfach geblieben wie es ist. Ich glaub es ging damals bis Band 5. _

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch nach all den Jahren und meine „gepimpte" Version bringt ein paar neue Leser dazu sich meinen Murks reinzuziehen. Ich hoffe, dass ich nächste Woche endlich mal ein Update liefern kann._


	5. Die Wächterin

_**Chapter 4: Die Wächterin**_

..::~::..

Harry öffnete die Luke zum Deck und fand das ehemalige Wrack in einem völlig anderen Zustand vor. Neugierig betrachtete er die frisch geputzten Planken und trat schließlich ganz hinaus in das Sonnenlicht.

Hermine tat es ihm gleich und sah ebenso erstaunt aus, wie er selber.

„Kommt... habt keine Angst..."

Verwirrt blickten sich die jungen Zauberer um und erkannten am Ruder, hoch über ihren Köpfen eine Gestalt.

„Wer bist du?" rief Harry hinauf.

„Keine Angst... kommt nur näher."

Harry wollte einen Schritt auf die seltsame Gestalt zumachen, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück. „Meinst du nicht, dass es von hier sicherer ist?" Ihre Stimme zitterte.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, dass dies der Djinn ist, von dem die Pahari uns erzählt hat..."

Damit betrat er nun die Treppe die ans Oberdeck führte, von wo aus die Gestalt das Schiff steuerte.

Harry betrachtete im Gehen seine Umgebung und stellte fest, dass sie sich auf dem offenen Meer befanden. Hermine klammerte sich an seinem arm fest und sah ängstlich drein.

Als sie das Oberdeck erreichten, konnte Harry die Gestalt nun näher erkennen: Es war eine Bronzestatue, die unbewegt vor dem Ruder stand. Wie ein Seefahrer sah sie aus: muskulöse Arme, ein leichtes Hemd, doch alles aus Bronze. Und wie Harry nach dem zweiten hinsehen erst erkennen konnte, war es eine Frau.

Ungläubig beäugte Harry die Statue und auch Hermine sah nun eher überrascht, als verängstigt aus.

„Ich bin der Kapitän dieses Schiffes..." flüsterte die Stimme.

Beide fuhren herum, konnten jedoch niemanden ausmachen auf Deck.

„Die Statue...?" wisperte Hermine.

„Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen...!"

Hermine und Harry traten einen Schritt zurück und lauschten stumm den Worten der sanften Stimme...

„Einst war ich eine mächtige Djinni, mit der Aufgabe, große Schiffe zu führen. Meine Gier war mein Untergang. Ich nutzte meine Magie, um ein Portal zu den Elementarebenen zu öffnen. Ich wollte dieses Schiff mit den magischen Energien verzaubern, die durch das Portal flossen. Aber irgendetwas störte meine Magie.

Das Portal öffnete den Zugang zu einem Reich des Bösen. Die Meister dieses Reiches verfluchten mich mit dieser Gestalt."

„Was für eine Frau haben wir dort unten getötet...?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Sie hat mich hier gefangen gehalten. Als du sie zerstört hast, hast du das Schiff aus seiner Gefangenschaft befreit. Aber eine Fessel bleibt noch und zwar die, die mich in dieser goldenen Gestalt bindet. Es ist die selbe Kraft die auch euren Djinn befreit hat, junger Potter."

Harry erschrak und wollte etwas antworten, doch die Djinni unterbrach ihn.

„Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Fragen, junger Potter. Sagt mir den Namen der Insel zu der ihr segeln wollt, und ich werde euch leiten."

„Askaban..." stammelte Hermine.

„Nun denn, so soll es sein..."

..::~::..

Nach einer langen Fahrt durch eine sternenklare Nacht graute nun der Morgen. Hermine lehnte sich auf die Reling und ließ sich den Wind um die Nase wehen. Im Norden erkannte sie die gewaltigen Türme und die glitzernden Dächer des Zaubererverließ. Das Haupthaus erhob sich majestätisch über der Stadt.

Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hätte, war Harry neben sie getreten und schaute nach vorne. „Meinst du, sie werden mich mit meinem Onkel reden lassen?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht. Sie wollen ihre Unschuld nicht beweisen lassen. Sie haben ihre Schuldigen und das reicht. Hauptsache sie dürfen jemanden bestrafen."

Harry nickte düster.

..::~::..

„Willkommen, Mr. Potter. Diese tragische Geschichte, an der deine Familie und euer Djnn beteiligt sind, bereitet uns Sorgen, aber wir sind sicher, du warst nicht selbst beteiligt, da du denn Djinn nicht kontrollieren kannst." Percy Weasley sprach schnell und desinteressiert und vor allem ohne echtes Bedauern, das merkten Harry und Hermine sofort. Er machte eine Geste und die Beiden folgten ihm.

„Was macht der hier?" zischte Hermine Harry zu.

„Der Zaubereiminister dachte sich schon, dass ihr herkommt, deswegen schickte er mich her, um euch zu... empfangen."

Harry war sich sicher, dass er eigentlich etwas anderes hatte sagen wollen. Überwachen traf es wohl eher.

„Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre eines Besuchs?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum wohl? Ich wünsche mit meinem Onkel zu sprechen."

„Wir sind ein wenig vorsichtig mit den Besuchern." murmelte Percy schließlich. „Wir gewähren nur denjenigen eine Audienz, die vor uns keine Geheimnisse über ihre Schuld oder Unschuld haben. Legilimens."

Harry keuchte auf als Gedankenfetzen aus seiner Erinnerung vor seinem inneren Auge entlang zogen. Er, wie er Shiva das erste Mal traf, er wie er wutentbrannt schwor, die Ehre seiner Familie wieder herzustellen, er, wie er besorgt auf Hermine einredete.

Es war so abrupt vorbei, wie es gekommen war.

„Du darfst deinen Onkel einmal sehen." sagte Percy mit gleichmütiger Stimme.

..::~::..

David Potter schrak zusammen, als sich die Zellentüre öffnete. Die Dementoren hatten Platz gemacht und Harrys leuchtender Patronus blendete ihn mit seinem hellen Licht.

Percy war diskret an der Eingangspforte der unterirdischen Verließe stehen geblieben und sah nun auf seine Taschenuhr. Harry hatte Fünfzehn Minuten.

„Wie bist du von Hogsmeade hierhin gekommen? Niemand, der nicht selbst einmal da war, kennt diesen Ort."

Harry versuchte seine Geschichte möglichst kurz zu halten, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn schnell.

„David, wir müssen es wissen, was hat euer Djinn gesagt?"

David seufzte. „Unser Djinni hat sich gegen uns gewandt. Er behauptet den Befehl zum Angriff auf das Schiff erhalten zu haben. Der Zaubereiminister glaubt mir natürlich nicht. Ich kann das verstehen, da alles so unwahrscheinlich ist. Ich möchte wirklich wissen, warum Muliban das getan hat. Wir durften ihn noch zwei weitere Male rufen, doch seine Antworten bleiben die Selben."

Während David Potter gesprochen hatte, war Harry einiges aufgefallen. Die Wangen seines Onkels waren eingefallen. Er trug die selbe Fratze des Todes, die seinerzeit sein Pate, Sirius Black getragen hatte. Sein Haar war strähnig und seine Stimme klang rau.

„Behandeln sie dich gut?" zischte Harry, der nur mühsam seine Wut unterdrücken konnte.

„Mir geht es gut, aber ich weiss nicht wie es deiner Tante und Lana geht. Bitte, kannst du sie Besuchen und sie wissen lassen, dass es mir gut geht?"

„Gut?" rief Hermine. „Du wirkst, als wenn du Todkrank wärst."

„Hermine, das ist Askaban." grollte David Potter. Bitterkeit machte sich auf seinen eingefallenen Zügen breit.

Harry hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. „Hermine, du musst Percy ablenken. Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt."

„Wie? Aber Harry, ich..." weiter kam sie jedoch nicht, denn Harry war bereits davon geeilt. Der Patronus folgte seinem Schritt und als er hinter der ersten Biegung verschwand, war nichts mehr von ihnen zu sehen.

..::~::..

Harry hörte schon von weitem die Stimme seiner Cousine. Sie schrie und tobte in ihrer Zelle. Das sah ihr ähnlich.

„Ich habe als Magierin gelernt zu fliegen und jetzt bin ich in dieser verdammten Zelle gefangen!" kreischte Lana Mortifera. „Ich bin Professorin an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei!"

Schließlich verstummten die Schreie und als Harry um die nächste Ecke bog, sah er sie.

Ungläubig verzog sich Lanas Mund zu einem bitteren Lächeln. „Wie kommst du denn hier her?"

„Das ist unwichtig, ich muss wissen was passiert ist."

„Da kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen. Vielleicht hat mein Vater ja dem Djinn diesen Unsinn befohlen? Wer weiß das schon?" Sie lachte laut. Es war kein glückliches Lachen. Askaban zeigte seine Wirkung.

Harry war der Verzweiflung nahe. Es schmerzte ihn, seine Cousine so zu sehen. „Ich hole euch hier raus Lana, das schwöre ich."

„Natürlich. Der große Harry Potter hat ja auch schon den bösen bösen Voldemort besiegt." Sie griff durch die Gitterstäbe nach seiner Jacke und zog ihn zu sich. „Aber Harry, deinen eigenen Freunden, die zu Feinden werden, denen kannst du nicht entrinnen..."


End file.
